Les méandres de la pensée d'une sang-pur
by RedGumiho
Summary: Issue d'une famille conservatrice, Katelyn SELWYN n'a jamais vu de moldu. Elle les méprise eux et leurs enfants. Pourtant sa rencontre avec Lily EVANS et les Maraudeurs va ébrécher ses principes.
1. Prologue

**Note :** Je suis récemment allez voir « _Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald_ » et je suis tombée sous le charme du personnage de Leta LESTRANGE. J'aime les personnages compliqués, instables et confus. Je me suis alors rappelée d'une fanfiction que j'écrivais il y a dix ans de cela. Dès lors, Mesdames et Messieurs, après dépoussiérage et actualisation, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon texte.

Issue d'une famille conservatrice, Katelyn SELWYN n'a jamais vu de moldu. Elle les méprise eux et leurs enfants. Pourtant sa rencontre avec Lily EVANS et les Maraudeurs va ébrécher ses principes.

 **Prologue :**

Il y a des années de cela :

Dans une chambre mal éclairée par la faible lueur d'une bougie vacillante, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns était assise sur un lit en baldaquin. Elle était brune aux yeux verts et ses traits étaient fins. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait une fillette d'une dizaine d'années en souriant tristement. La tête de l'enfant était posée sur ses genoux. La petite venait tout juste de finir de réciter une page du livre « _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ ».

« _Tu es très douée ma puce._

 _Est-ce que vous pensez que père sera fier de moi ?_ lui répondit l'enfant avec innocence.

 _Bien entendu mon ange._ »

L'enfant se redressa et adressa un sourire timide à sa mère dont les yeux étaient désormais embués de larmes. Quelque chose clochait et la petite le sentait. Néanmoins, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle osa demander :

« _Pouvez-vous me parler des « sang-de-bourbe » ?_

 _Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?_

 _Père a dit que c'était l'une des rares sous-espèces qui n'est pas répertorié dans ce livre._ »

La mère se crispa et fronça les sourcils. Elle appartenait à une famille de sang-pur, les PEVERELL, et elle avait épousé un autre sang-pur, Graham SELWYN, avec lequel ils avaient eut une fille, Katelyn SELWYN. Bien qu'elle adhérait à l'idéologie de la pureté du sang, elle n'aimait que sa fille utilise ce genre de vocabulaire.

« _Tu es trop jeune pour prononcer ces mots-là »,_ lui dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La fillette fit une moue honteuse. La mère marqua un temps et finit par dire :

« _Ce sont des enfants de moldu qui ont quelques pouvoirs._

 _Ce sont des sorciers ?_ demanda la fillette.

 _Oui et non. Ils sont sous-développés, moins puissants, attardés. »_

La jeune fille sembla satisfaite de la réponse et reprit le livre. Elle aimait par-dessus tout lorsque sa mère prenait le temps de lui expliquer les choses.

A peine eut-elle tourné la page pour passer au chapitre suivant qu'un craquement se fit entendre. La mère se redressa d'un bond.

« _Cache-toi sous le lit_ ».

Ce n'était pas une invitation. Apeurée, la fillette s'exécuta promptement et s'allongea sur le parquet glacé. Elle était terrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère dans cet état-là. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît à la volée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra furieusement dans la pièce.

« _Kirsten !_ rugit-il. _Alors comme ça tu ne t'es pas présenté devant le seigneur des ténèbres ? »_

Son épouse demeura interdite.

« _Comment ose-tu provoquer la honte de notre famille ?_ Il marqua un temps. _As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences ? Tu as sali mon nom. »_

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un silence étouffant qui sembla durer une éternité.

 _« Je ne veux pas porter la marque,_ dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer. _J'ai trop peur … Peur pour nous, peur pour Katelyn,_ finit-elle par admettre.

 _Je n'ai que faire d'une épouse lâche ! »_

Il sorti sa baguette et prononça le sortilège impardonnable ultime. Une lumière verte apparu et le corps sans vie de son épouse tomba sur le parquet de chêne sous le regard horrifié de la fillette tapis sous le lit.

De nos jours :

Je m'appelle Katelyn SELWYN et je viens d'avoir 16 ans.

Aujourd'hui, j'entre à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour la première fois. Normalement, les élèves intègrent cette école bien plus tôt. Cependant, j'ai reçu une éducation stricte. Père ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je côtoie des sang-de-bourbe. Ce sont des êtres inférieurs dotés de très peu d'intelligence. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir. Je n'ai jamais vu de moldu non plus.

Pourquoi ce changement ? Eh bien parce que le maître l'a décidé. Il a chargé plusieurs progénitures de ces plus fidèles compagnons de retrouver certains objets sur lesquels il n'est jamais parvenu à mettre la main. Rien ne garanti que ceux-ci ne soient cachés dans l'école, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Il s'agit de quelques reliques ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas la première chargée de cette mission et si j'échoue, je ne serai certainement pas la dernière. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que père a vanté mes mérites. Il ne manque pas une occasion de mettre notre lignée en avant.

On est en novembre. L'année scolaire a déjà commencé. Il est presque l'heure de diner. J'ai faim. Je suis assise dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Il s'appelle Abus DUMBLEDORE. Il a des cheveux gris et un visage doux. Je sais que le maître ne l'apprécie pas. Il semble assez âgé. Il m'explique avec bienveillance le fonctionnement de l'école. Mais je connais déjà tout ça. Père et frère me l'ont expliqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrons dans une grande salle où sont alignées une multitude de tables. Les yeux des élèves convergent vers moi. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un élève est transféré en cours d'année.

« _Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève en cours d'année_ , explique-t-il calmement. »

Des chuchotements se font entendre de part et d'autre. Une femme à l'allure stricte me tend un chapeau ratatiné et m'incite à le poser sur la tête. En temps normal, j'aurai rechigné à poser quelque chose d'aussi décrépi sur mon crane, mais je ne dois pas me faire remarquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau magique déclare à haute voix « _Serpentard_ ».

Je me dirige donc vers la table aux couleurs argent et vert sous les applaudissements de ses occupants. Je remarque que les personnes installées à la table rouge et or me lancent des regards mauvais. Une sorte de rivalité semble être présente. Père m'avait prévenu. Un groupe de garçons me huent sous le regard courroucé d'une rouquine. Peu importe.

A la table des Serpentard, tout le monde semble me connaître… enfin, plus précisément connaître ma lignée. Ma famille figure dans le registre des sang-pur.

« _Ah la fameuse SELWYN_ , susurre un jeune homme. _Je me présente Rabastan LESTRANGE._ »

Il me regarde avec des yeux pétillants. A son ton, il est évident qu'il sait des choses… il me semble que son père est également un fidèle du lord sombre.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge et me sort de mes pensées.

« Le plaisir est partagé, répondis-je par politesse. ».

Plusieurs personnes se présentèrent ensuite à tour de rôle. Il s'agit de Severus ROGUE, Evan ROSIER, John WILKES et Théodore AVERY. Je ne connais pas le premier, mais les autres sont des rejetons de sang pur, de potentiels époux…

Je n'aime pas l'idée de me marier, le souvenir de la mort de mère demeure trop présent dans mon esprit, mais je suis une SELWYN. Il est de mon devoir de porter des enfants afin de préserver la pureté du sang. Ils le savent pertinemment et je le sais. Dès demain, certains chercheront probablement à me courtiser. Cette idée me dégoute mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le repas est copieux. Rabastan vante ses mérites de joueur de Quidditch. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. En face de moi, à la table rouge et or, la jeune rouquine que j'ai aperçue plus tôt, ne cesse de me regarder. Elle a de jolis yeux vert émeraude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?

Après le repas, cette dernière se dirige vers notre table en me dévisageant du regard. Je remarque qu'elle est suivie discrètement par un groupe de 4 garçons de la même maison. Un garçon à lunette aux cheveux noirs et en batailles, un brun aux cheveux mi-long, un autre à l'allure maladif et un dernier un peu grassouillet.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily EVANS. Je suis chargée de te faire visiter le château_.

 _Elle n'a pas besoin d'une sale sang-de-bourbe,_ réplique LESTRANGE. »

Alors c'est ça une sang-de-bourbe ? En apparence, elle ne semble pas différente d'un sang pur. Elle serre ses poings. Elle est furieuse.

Un énorme bruit retenti. LESTRANGE se lève et se met à se gratter énergiquement sous le rire d'un jeune homme appartenant à Gryffondor.

« _POTTER ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre_ , s'écrire Lily.

 _Mais Lily, il t'a traité de sang-de-bourbe._

 _Je t'interdis de te mêler de mes affaires, rétorque-t-elle. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut dire, je m'adressais à SELWYN._

 _Ne prononce pas mon nom,_ dis-je calmement. »

Lily EVANS semble surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne faut pas que je laisse une personne comme elle s'adresser à moi.

« _C'est un nom de Mangemort_ , dit un autre jeune homme de Gryffondor. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon nouvel interlocuteur. Il s'agit de Sirius BLACK, fils d'Orion et Walburga BLACK. J'ai vu cet été son portrait chez les BLACK, le jour même où sa mère a brulé son portrait de la tapisserie familiale.

« _Mieux vaut avoir un nom de Mangemort qu'une tare dans son sang,_ rétorquais-je avec un sourire d'hypocrite. _Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je ne tiens pas à respirer le même air que des personnes de votre espèce_ , dis-je en les désignant.

 _Espèce de sale Serpentard,_ s'écrit POTTER.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,_ s'exclame BLACK. »

Je les ignore et suit les autres élèves de ma maison vers la salle commune sous le sourire conquit de Rabastan LESTRANGE.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me réveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai fait un cauchemar… enfin pas vraiment. C'est plutôt un mauvais souvenir.

Après la mort de mère, père m'a confié à une Cracmol, une horrible bonne femme répondant au nom de Miss Hortense. Elle avait pour instruction de faire de moi une noble accomplie. Ainsi, à chaque fois que je pleurais mère, celle-ci me donnait des coups de fouets. Rien que d'y penser mon corps frissonne encore. Je me rappelle trop bien des ecchymoses sur ma peau.

Le jour de l'enterrement de mère, j'ai refusé qu'on l'enterre. J'avais conscience qu'elle était morte mais allez savoir pourquoi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à voir son corps disparaître pour toujours. J'avais tapé un scandale ce jour-là. Je refusais d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

En début d'après-midi, ne pouvant supporter de la voir disparaître pour toujours, j'avais subtilisé du cercueil sa baguette. Il s'agissait d'une baguette longue et fine composée d'acacia et d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Il est dit que l'acacia est très difficile à utiliser et que, plus une baguette est fine, plus elle est douée dans les sortilèges élégants et raffinés. Mère était pour moi la sorcière la plus élégante qu'il soit. Sa baguette était à son image. Conserver sa baguette, c'était un moyen de conserver une part d'elle.

Malheureusement, miss Hortense a rapidement remarqué que je semblais cacher quelque chose sous la manche de ma robe de velours. Après quelques accusations auxquelles je n'avais bien évidemment pas répondu, elle m'avait empoigné par les cheveux devant l'ensemble des invités. Personne n'avait réagi. Après tout, il est normal dans les familles de mon rang que les enfants soient durement encadrés.

Ma tête avait heurté violemment le bord du cercueil acajou. En y repensant, je sens encore des picotements à l'endroit où le liquide chaud s'écoulait.

Je me rappelle avoir touché mon crane et contemplé le sang sur mes mains sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, au fil des secondes, l'odeur métallique du sang et la douleur incisive étaient devenues toutes deux insoutenables. Je ne sais combien de temps exactement j'ai contemplé mes mains, choquée et inconsciente du monde qui m'entourait. Mais, peu à peu, une colère insatiable était montée en moi. J'étais en colère contre mère de m'avoir quitté, père de m'avoir confié à une cracmol, des invités de ne pas réagir et à l'encontre de miss Hortense qui osait me toucher avec ses mains indignes.

De rage, j'avais saisi la baguette qui était tombée à terre et lancé le seul sortilège impardonnable que j'avais eu le loisir d'observer sous le regard des rares invités. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas dû marcher. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Cependant, il semble que la rage soit un très bon canalisateur. Le corps livide de miss Hortense est tombé sur le marbre blanc dans un craquement.

Je me souviens avoir été choquée de mon geste. Plus aucunes larmes ne ruisselaient de mes yeux. Je n'ai même plus jamais pleuré à partir de ce jour-là.

Mon regard s'était alors levé avec crainte sur père. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci m'avait adressé un sourire franc. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi fier de moi. La nouvelle se répandit vite chez les fidèles du maître. La petite SELWYN avait tué sa première Cracmol.

Les familles comme la mienne sont intouchables. C'est en quelque sorte effrayant. Miss Hortense fut supprimée des registres du ministère cette nuit-là, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tandis que je fus condamné par mon esprit à faire le même cauchemar tous les soirs.

Personne du dortoir ne semble m'avoir entendu. Mes camarades dorment à poing fermé. Il est encore tôt. On distingue à peine le soleil par la fenêtre du dortoir.

Après une douche rapide, je me dirige vers le parc. Il y flotte une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée. Je m'assois au bord du lac. La brise caresse mon visage. Que c'est agréable d'être loin de la maison ! Loin de père, loin du maître, loin des contraintes. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de faire ce que je veux. Cependant, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Il faut que j'efface l'horrible visage de Mademoiselle Hortense de ma tête.

Avec ma baguette, je fais apparaître deux petits personnages en terre, un homme et une femme d'à peine 5 cm et leur ordonne de danser. C'est la première fois que j'ai la possibilité de lancer ce sort. Mère le faisait souvent quand j'étais petite avec de la poussière sous le regard désespéré de notre Elfe de maison Dunny.

Soudain, je sens des picotements dans mon dos. Je cesse le sort et me retourne. James POTTER et Sirius BLACK me font face avec un sourire arrogant. M'ont-ils vu jeter ce sort pour enfant ? Probablement.

« _Alors la petite SELWYN est seule et sans ami_ , susurre POTTER sous le rire de BLACK.

 _Alors l'unique héritier de la lignée POTTER court après une fille de moldu._

 _Lily vaut mieux que n'importe quel Serpentard_ , rétorque-t-il immédiatement. »

Apparemment, j'ai touché quelque chose. Je hausse les épaules.

« _Si tu prends le risque de chopper des maladies ou d'engendrer des dégénérées, grand bien t'en fasse._

 _Elle est complètement tarée,_ commente BLACK. _Je te l'avais dit. Une famille de taré._

 _De ta part, c'est un compliment,_ rétorquais-je.

 _Attends un peu espèce de …_ »

Il perd patience et lève sa baguette prêt à me jeter un sort. Je ferme les yeux quand soudain la voix de Dumbledore retenti.

« _Tous les élèves doivent regagner immédiatement la grande salle._ »

Cette annonce suffit à distraire BLACK et POTTER.

« _Flipendo !_ » m'écriais-je pour pétrifier les deux Gryffondor avant de m'élancer à pas de course vers le château.

En entrant dans la grande salle, je m'aperçois que tous les élèves sont inquiets. Certains sont encore en pyjama. Que se passe-t-il ? Je m'installe à ma place.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _Il y a eu une attaque. Des sorciers et des moldus sont morts_ , me répond LESTRANGE. »

Plusieurs élèves pleurent bruyamment chez les Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. A contrario, l'indifférence générale règne chez Serpentard.

La salle se remplit peu à peu. Je vois POTTER et BLACK s'assoir en me jetant des regards noirs. Je leur adresse mon plus beau sourire.

« _Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'attaque qui s'est produit cette nuit. Plusieurs moldus et sorciers sont morts en plein cœur de Londres. »_

Des chuchotements se font entendre. Le maître commence à être connu. Ce n'est pas sa première attaque mais il me semble que c'est la première fois que sorciers et moldus sont tués en même temps dans un lieu fréquenté par les moldus. C'est une démonstration de force. Les Mangemorts n'ont peur de personne. Frère y a peut-être participé.

 _« Des sorciers étaient présents mais n'ont pas les sauver à cause de l'interdiction de lancer des sorts devant des moldus,_ dit-il avant de marquer un temps. _C'est pourquoi, nous avons décider d'intégrer une nouvelle formation obligatoire dans votre programme en ces temps de crise. »_

Les Serpentard se crispent.

« _On n'en a rien à faire de sauver des Moldu,_ dit Evan ROSIER.

 _Merci Monsieur ROSIER pour cette intervention non nécessaire_ , le coupe la professeure aux allures strictes.

 _Sale peste de McGonagall,_ chuchote-t-il presque inaudiblement.

 _Pour répondre à Monsieur ROSIER et aux autres_ , reprend Dumbledore, _il s'agit de sauver des vies, moldus ou sorciers, sans avoir à oublieter tout le monde. Il est nécessaire que vous appreniez les premiers gestes de secours moldus le temps que les médicomages puissent intervenir et subtiliser les patients._ »

Certains Serpentard huent le directeur. Il est évident qu'ils n'ont aucune envie d'apprendre une quelconque technique moldue. Quelle idée farfelue !

« _Silencio ! Comme expliqué précédemment, nous avons l'aval du ministère. Vous serez réparti par groupe de 4, un de chaque maison. Vous trouverez sur le tableau de vos salles communes les noms de vos camarades. Je vous précise que vous serez noté et que cette note comptera. Sur ce, bon appétit. Finite Incantatem_ »

Le petit déjeuner apparait. A ma table, tout le monde est choqué. Je comprends l'intérêt des autres maisons mais moi je n'utiliserai jamais des techniques primitives. La honte. Après tout, je vais devenir, comme père et frère, un Mangemort ou dans le pire des cas, une femme de Mangemort comme mère. Qu'est ce que dirait mère si elle savait ?

Lily EVANS semble enchantée par l'annonce de Dumbledore. Elle l'applaudit avec certains de ses camarades. Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver dans son groupe.

Severus ROGUE fixe également la sang de bourbe. Il ne semble pas écœuré, juste inquiet. Peut-être a-t-il peur de se retrouver dans son groupe ? J'ai du mal à le cerner. Il n'est proche de personne. Les autres Serpentards semblent le tolérer mais sans plus.

Je le suis de loin pour aller en cours de potion. On entre dans la salle. Il n'y a que nous. Je m'assois au deuxième rang. Le chaudron posé sur la table semble usé. Je n'ai pas amené le mien.

Severus s'assoit devant moi. Je l'observe. Il a de longs cheveux bruns, le teint cireux et un nez un peu crochu. Il n'est pas aussi moche que les autres le disent. Il évite mon regard.

Lily entre dans la salle et s'assoit à côté de lui.

« _Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor par table_ , me précise-t-il.

 _D'accord_ , répondis-je. »

Lily semble déçue mais c'est imperceptible. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« _Je n'ai pas apprécié ta remarque_ , me dit EVANS.

 _On n'appartient pas au même monde, tu devrais rester loin des personnes de notre maison_ , lui conseille Severus »

Elle hoche tristement la tête. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre eux. Ils semblent bien se connaître.

« _Je suis apte à répondre toute seule_ , dis-je sans animosité. _Je t'appellerai enfant de moldu si tu préfères._ »

Severus tressaille à la mention de moldu.

« _Je suis une sorcière comme toi_ , me répond Lily. _Mon nom c'est Lily EVANS._

 _Sorcière ? Peut-être. Comme moi ? j'en doute fort._

 _On est à Poudlard Katelyn,_ me dit calmement Severus, _tu ne peux pas librement insulter ces personnes-là. Elles sont élèves au même titre que toi et moi aux yeux de DUMBLEDORE._ La rouquine fronce les sourcils.

 _Très bien, je l'appellerai EVANS._ »

Il semble satisfait et me conseille de prendre un livre dans l'armoire. Je me dirige donc vers le meuble lorsque j'entends imperceptiblement Severus chuchoter à EVANS « _La famille SELWYN est recluse, elle a été éduquée selon les grands principes sang-pur_ ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves arrivent et s'installent. Le professeur s'appelle Horace Eugène Flaccus SLUGHORN. Le maître m'en a déjà parlé. Il a des yeux couleurs groseille, pâle, une chevelure blonde et un ventre rebondi.

James POTTER s'assied à côté de moi. Son copain, le traitre, s'assied à la table de derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?

« _-Ah notre nouvelle élève_ , la petite SELWYN, dit le professeur de manière crispée. »

Je lui adresse un sourire. Il sursaute et se tourne vers EVANS.

« - _Où en étions-nous miss EVANS ?_

 _On s'était arrêté page 48 professeur._

 _Très bien, ouvrez vos livres page 49._ »

J'ignore si c'est de père ou de moi qu'il a peur mais SLUGHORN évite complètement mon regard. POTTER semble l'avoir remarqué. Il fronce les sourcils derrière sa paire de lunette.

« _\- Je t'ai à l'œil_ , me murmure-t-il. »

Il doit penser que je me suis assise à la table derrière EVANS pour lui faire un mauvais coup. Je décide de le titiller un peu.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être raide dingue d'une fille qui préfère passer du temps avec Severus qu'avec toi ?_ »

Son visage se décompose. Aurais-je touché quelque chose sans le vouloir ? Il m'insulte et jette des racines de mandragore dans le chaudron.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être uniquement destinée à procréer un sang pur ?_ me glisse BLACK. »

Je trésaille. Il a raison et il le sait pertinemment. EVANS m'observe de loin en jetant des champignons dans le chaudron qu'elle partage avec Severus. Elle semble éprouver de la pitié. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Hors de question de le laisser gagner cette joute verbale.

« _\- Rictuscempra_ »

Le chaudron de BLACK se renverse sur lui. Il hurle à cause de la brulure sous le rire de Severus et des autres Serpentards.

« _\- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard !_ Dit SLUGHORN. _Mademoiselle SELWYN, réparez vos bêtises et emmener Monsieur BLACK à l'infirmerie._ »

LESTRANGE me lance un regard mauvais. Il ne doit pas être content que je fasse perdre des points à la maison. Je hausse les épaules et j'accompagne le renégat vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte passée, je lève ma baguette et prononce une formule pour soulager la brulure. Surprit, il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« _Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais Black… tu es allé trop loin_ , lui dis-je.

 _\- Tu l'as entièrement mérité_ , rétorque-t-il froidement. »

Il est ignoble. Je n'aime pas sa présence. Il me met mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas presser le pas. J'ignore où se trouve l'infirmerie.

« _Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant,_ finit-il par dire.

 _J'ignore de quoi tu parles._ »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! Il s'arrête et fouille dans sa poche avant de me tendre une photo. Sur la photo, il y a quatre personnes. Une fillette pince les joues d'un garçon. Elle a un teint pâle et de longs cils. On dirait moi… mais … est-ce vraiment moi ? Visiblement, cela date d'avant la mort de mère. Deux adolescentes sourient à côté. Je peine à reconnaître Narcissa et Bellatrix BLACK. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. C'est étrange. Je n'aime pas ça.

Je lui jette la photo au visage. Son visage se renfrogne, il devient menaçant. Il pointe sa baguette vers moi.

« _Jusqu'à présent je t'ai épargné par souvenir du passé mais c'est fini_ », dit-il avant de traverser la porte de l'infirmerie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il débloque complètement. Je ne le connais pas. Je retourne en salle de potion. Espérons que l'infirmière le fasse interner à saint mangouste !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 – Initiation aux cours de premier secours**

On est mercredi soir. Il est tard, aux alentours de 21h. Je me promène dans les couloirs du deuxième étage en dehors du couvre-feu. Je travaille pour le maitre. J'essaie de repérer les éventuels secrets que l'école renferme. Si le concierge m'attrape, je risque d'être suspendu dans les cachots par les pouces. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de trainer dans le dortoir.

Je ne veux pas rester avec les autres. Pour les familles comme la mienne, l'école sert à se constituer un réseau et, surtout, à fréquenter de potentiels époux. Cette idée me terrifie. Je revois père lancer le sortilège impardonnable sur mère…. Je revois également l'épouse de frère se prendre des doloris au moindre faux pas.

La seule femme qui s'illustre dans notre milieu c'est Bellatrix BLACK. Elle est plus âgée que moi. Personne ne lui marche sur les pieds. Le maitre l'adore. Je voudrai tellement être comme elle mais mon passé m'a plus brisé qu'autre chose. Je fais simplement semblant d'être forte. Tout est question d'apparence dans ce monde.

Les couloirs se ressemblent tous, les armures aussi. C'est fou de se dire que dans ces lieux, quelque part, hiberne l'une des plus terrifiantes créatures de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Le maitre a de la chance d'être un Fourchelangue. Un sanglot me coupe de mes pensées. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs.

A pas de loup, je me faufile dans une salle de classe. Severus ROGUE est assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Ses cheveux semblent plus sombres que d'habitude et son teint est livide. Normalement, il est avec le « _gang de Serpentard_ », un groupe composé de Rodolphus LESTRANGE, Evan ROSIER, Dayton MULCIBER, Theodore AVERY et John WILKES.

Severus n'est pas un sang pur. Toutefois, son talent pour certains arts obscurs lui permet d'être accepté, mais pas de tous. Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus, ne le lâche pas les « _quatre enquiquineurs_ » non plus. C'est le surnom que je donne aux imbéciles heureux de Gryffondor, un groupe composé de James POTTER, le bigleux à grosse tête fou amoureux de la « _sang-de-bourbe_ », Sirius BLACK, le traître à son sang imbu de sa petite personne, Remus LUPIN, un sorcier à l'apparence maladif et Peter PETTIGROW, un sorcier grassouillet bête comme ses pieds. Bien que je n'ai pas encore parler aux deux derniers, j'en ai entendu le plus grand mal.

Severus a des marques violacées sur son cou. Cela semble très douloureux comme si on avait essayé de l'étouffer. Les quatre enquiquineurs lui font des mauvaises farces mais je ne les vois pas faire ça. C'est trop violent. Je suppose qu'il doit tenir ces ecchymoses-là de de Rabastan.

Après quelques secondes, il me remarque. J'hésite à le laisser seul dans son coin, après tout c'est un sang mêlé et ça me dégoute quelque peu, mais je n'aime pas les ecchymoses sur son cou. Cela me fait penser à Miss HORTENSE…

« _Tu sais_ , dis-je, _tu devrais arrêter de copiner avec la sang… la fille de moldue._ »

Ce n'est pas un reproche. Quand on veut survivre, il faut s'adapter à son environnement. En plus, je suis quasiment certaine que les quatre enquiquineurs le harcèle aussi à cause d'elle. POTTER semble fou de EVANS. Il la suit partout comme un petit chiot.

« _Mon père en était un_ , avoue-t-il, _mais les autres t'ont déjà dit que j'étais un sang mêlé. »_

Effectivement. William NOTT m'a même conseillé de l'éviter.

« _Mieux vaut avoir un parent sorcier qu'aucun, tu ne crois pas ?_ Je ne le laisse pas répondre et enchaine. _J'ignore le lien qui t'uni avec EVANS mais si tu ne te montres pas ferme avec elle, Rabastan continuera. »_

Tout comme Miss Hortense continuait à me battre tant que je comportais comme une personne faible.

 _« Pourquoi tu te montres gentille ?_ »

Bonne question.

Je décide d'hausser les épaules et de m'en aller. Je ne compte pas devenir son amie non plus. J'ai une tâche à finir.

Le lendemain, je me lève de bonne heure. J'ai mon cours de premier secours. Quelle perte de temps ! Dépitée, je peine à avaler mon petit déjeuner. Plusieurs sorciers de ma maison ont tenté d'obtenir une dispense en écrivant à leurs parents mais, apparemment, lorsque DUMBLEDORE a une lubie, il ne la lâche pas. Pff…

Théodore AVERY affiche lui aussi une mine déconfite. Il a cours en même temps que moi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est tombé sur un groupe de « _sang-de-bourbe_ ». D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de nous mettre avec des personnes appartenant à d'autres maisons.

Son meilleur ami, Dayton MULCIBER, affiche un sourire sadique en pointant du doigt une Gryffondor. Je ne la connais pas celle-là. Elle a une longue chevelure blonde tirée en queue de cheval et de jolies pommettes. De loin, elle semble plutôt mignonne. Elle est en grande conversation avec EVANS. Ce n'est définitivement pas une sang-pur.

« _Qui est-ce ?_ demandais-je.

 _Ma proie_ , me sourit MULCIBER. »

Je n'aime ni la façon dont il la contemple, ni celle dont il me regarde. Il y a quelque chose de sadique chez MULCIBER. J'ai la sensation que si je n'étais pas une SELWYN, une des familles préférées du maître, je serai moi aussi une proie.

Il est presque l'heure. Je me lève suivit de MULCIBER et AVERY. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'écœure le plus, le fait d'être avec BLACK, que le POUFFSOUFLE et la SERDAIGLE du groupe soient d'éventuels « _sang-de-bourbe_ » ou que les deux sadiques en puissance suivent le cours en même temps. C'est vraiment le combo gagnant.

On entre dans la salle de classe. Le professeur, un sorcier rondouillet d'une trentaine d'années est déjà là. Il nous invite à nous assoir avec nos groupes respectifs à des tables de quatre. Dégoutée, je m'installe à côté de BLACK sans lui jeter un regard.

Le professeur se présente. Il s'appelle Arthur MCKEY. Il nous raconte son enfance chez les moldus. Il a fallu qu'ils nous mettent un sang-de-bourbe pour nous enseigner cette matière inutile ! DUMBLEDORE n'a pas froid aux yeux.

Il nous distribue un livret avec des numéros de téléphone à apprendre par cœur.

« _C'est un dispositif moldu permettant de contacter les urgences. Vous en trouverez dans tous les lieux publics de Londres._ »

Je ne savais même pas que les moldus n'utilisaient pas d'hiboux.

De loin, j'observe AVERY dessiner sur sa table, lui aussi s'ennuie. MULCIBER, au contraire, semble fasciné. Je suis certaine qu'il est entrain de penser que le meilleur moyen d'exterminer les moldus, c'est de les connaître. Il n'a pas tort d'une certaine façon.

« _Vous allez maintenant vous placer au centre de la salle par groupe. Un groupe par tapis. Deux personnes vont jouer tour à tour les victimes. Imaginez que vous êtes vraiment en situation d'attentat. L'une des victimes sera inconsciente et l'autre en état de choc. Je vais vous distribuer des consignes. Il faut que les deux personnes saines réussissent à mettre en sécurité les victimes. Faites comme si vous étiez en situation réelle._

 _Mais vous ne nous avez encore rien expliqué_ , glapit un Serdaigle.

 _Exactement. Il ne s'agit pas de faire bien les choses du premier coup. Il s'agit de comprendre où sont vos erreurs._ »

L'ensemble de la classe fronce les sourcils. La SERDAIGLE de mon groupe, Annie EDGECOMBE, pioche le sujet « _explosion dans un bar moldu_ ». Les scenarios ne sont pas crédibles. Qu'est-ce que j'irai faire dans un bar moldu ?

Le tapis sur lequel nous étions prend l'apparence dudit lieu. C'est fou, je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est tellement bizarre. Je pioche la carte de « _sauveteur_ ». Le POUFSOUFFLE, André BONES pioche aussi cette carte. Visiblement, il n'apprécie pas BLACK non plus parce qu'il se met à « _sauver_ » EDGECOMBE. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Les deux pseudo-victimes sont ensanglantées. C'est assez jouissif de voir le renégat blessé.

« _Miss SELWYN. Il faut sauver votre camarade_ , me dit le professeur.

 _C'est BLACK._

 _Et alors ?_

 _Bah vous avez dit qu'il fallait faire comme en situation réelle. En situation réelle, jamais je ne bougerai pour le sauver_. »

Fou rire général des quelques Serpentards de la classe.

« _Miss SELWYN, vous devez vous prêter à l'exercice. A défaut, j'enlèverai des points à votre maison._

 _Très bien._ »

Je me penche vers BLACK. Il me jette un regard mauvais. Je lui prends les mains et dit : « _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ »

Il ne réagit pas.

Je pose ma tête vers son cœur histoire d'entendre s'il est vivant. Des bruits sourds se font entendre. C'est fascinant. Les battements me captivent.

En tout cas, il sent bon. J'ai déjà senti cette odeur mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'où. Elle m'enveloppe.

Les battements se font de plus en plus rapide et martèle mes tympans. Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit des miens. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un homme. Je n'aime pas cette proximité et me redresse.

« _Alors Miss SEL…_ commence le professeur

 _Sale pervers_ , hurle une voix féminine, _arrête de me tripoter_ _!_ »

Il s'agit de la Gryffondor que MULCIBER fixait ce matin. Elle joue l'une des victimes et MULCIBER est installé à cheval sur elle. Elle se débat alors que ce dernier la maintient au sol.

« _Je t'ai uniquement pris le pouls. Sois contente que je daigne poser mes mains sur un être comme toi_ , lui répond-t-il avec un ton suffisant.

 _Tu n'as pas fait que ça !_

 _Prouve-le !_

 _Ça suffit ! Miss MACDONALD et Monsieur MULCIBER vous avez gagné une retenue !_ hurle le professeur MCKEY»

Le professeur MCKEY ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il enlève respectivement des points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor.

MULCIBER a beau être dans ma maison, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas fait que prendre son pouls.

Les deux protagonistes continuent à s'insulter en ignorant le professeur MCKEY. Rouge de colère, il les attrape par le bras.

« _Monsieur LUPIN, surveillez la classe, je les emmène dans le bureau du directeur. Continuez l'exercice._ »

Brouhaha général. Tout le monde à une opinion. Les Gryffondors défendent becs et ongles leur camarade. Les Serpentard défendeur MULCIBER. Je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas me prononcer sur ça.

« _Alors, fière d'être Serpentard ? »_ me glisse BLACK.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle ?

 _« Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

 _Vous êtes des moins que rien et MULCIBER est pire encore._

 _Et toi tu as fui ta propre famille, tu n'es qu'un lâche !_

 _Moi, au moins, j'ai eu le courage de le faire »,_ rétorque-t-il fièrement.

Je fixe ses yeux gris avec fureur. J'ai envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces. C'est un sorcier homme appartenant à l'une des plus nobles familles anglaises. Il a cette chance là et la gâche… Quel imbécile !

Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, son nom lui aurait ouvert toutes les portes. Moi, en tant que sorcière femme, je dois trimer pour ne pas finir femme au foyer enfermée dans un manoir.

Je le déteste. Je lève ma baguette, prête à lui jeter un sort, quand la sonnerie retentie.

Les élèves sortent en trombe mais je reste à fixer BLACK avec haine. Il lève un regard interrogateur. Il doit se demander pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas attaqué. Soudain, LUPIN se positionne entre lui et moi.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus LUPIN »_ , dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je le détaille. Il n'a pas l'air mauvais. Il porte un insigne de préfet. Je n'attrape pas sa main et tourne les talons.

En passant la porte, je peine à entendre BLACK dire « _Pourquoi tu t'es interposé Lunard ?_ »

Qui diable est Lunard ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Sœur de sang**

Dayton MULCBER est assis près de la cheminée de la salle commune en compagnie de Théodore AVERY. Amber SNYDE est avec eux. Ils semblent en grande conversation.

« _Katelyn,_ _rejoins-nous_ », me lance-t-elle.

Je lui souris. C'est une jolie brunette aux yeux violets. Sa famille est appréciée du maitre.

« _C'est une honte,_ poursuit AVERY _, te coller. Comment ce sale sang-de-bourbe ose-t-il ?_

 _On devrait les noyer à la naissance_ , dit SNYDE.

 _Il n'y a pas que les sang-de-bourbe qui devraient être noyés. Vous avez-vu ce que POTTER a fait à Severus ?_ s'indigne MULCIBER.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ dis-je.

 _Il a fait flotter Severus en l'air et voulu lui enlever le froc,_ me répond AVERY.

 _Ouai… je n'aime pas qu'on humilie un Serpentard, même un demi,_ dit SNYDE.

 _Il a traité EVANS de sang-de-bourbe, il mérite sa place chez nous ! »_

Ah il a écouté mes conseils de l'autre nuit.

 _« Oui…_ finit par admettre SNYDE. _C'est dommage que BLACK soit dans le mauvais camp..._ »

 _L'honneur de notre maison est en jeu,_ continu MULCIBER.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ lui demande AVERY.

 _Hmm… vous verrez bien._ »

A son ton, je devine qu'il a un plan foireux. Je ne vais pas essayer de le dissuader. Je n'ai que faire des points de notre maison.

Amber SNYDE m'agrippe par le bras et me traine vers le tableau des affiches. Il y a le listing des groupes de premier secours, une affiche pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et une pour un bal.

« _Regarde, il y a un bal qui est organisé._ »

D'abord les cours de premier secours moldus, ensuite ça. DUMBLEDORE débloque totalement. Quand est-ce que les élèves sont censés travailler ? Le regard de SNYDE me fait sortir de mes pensées. Elle semble m'analyser.

« _Ecoute Katelyn, toi et moi on est du même calibre. On est des vrais sang-purs. Il n'y a pas plus noble que nous._

 _Effectivement._

 _Que dirais-tu de voir avec le vieux fou si on peut changer de groupe de premier secours ? Mon groupe est composé uniquement de sang-pur. En échange, je t'aiderai à trouver un cavalier digne de ton rang._ »

Par le « vieux fou » je suppose qu'elle vise DUMBLEDORE.

« _Et qu'est-ce que t'y gagne ?_

 _Ça me regarde, me répond-elle._

 _Et si le « vieux fou » refuse ?_

 _Je t'aiderai quand même._ »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je doute que Amber SNYDE soit du type charitable. Qu'importe, ça me donne une occasion de me débarrasser du renégat.

« _J'accepte._

 _Sœur de sang à partir de maintenant ?_

 _Sœur de sang_ ».

Elle sort sa baguette et nous lie par magie. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Devenir amie de SNYDE peut m'ouvrir des portes. Sa famille est proche du maître et surtout de Bellatrix BLACK. Je rêve d'avoir la chance de la rencontrer un jour.

Amber me prend à nouveau par le bras. Je ne dis rien. J'imagine que je suis une sorte de trophée à ses yeux. Ma famille impose le respect.

« _Allons à la bibliothèque_ , me dit-elle, _remplir les formulaires de demande de transfert. »_

Elle ne perd pas de temps. J'aime ça. C'est une très jolie sorcière. Elle a de jolies fossettes, des cheveux courts et un petit nez en forme d'arlequin.

« _Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?_ demandais-je histoire de lui faire la conversation.

 _Ce n'est pas encore officiel, tu verras bien. Mais parle-moi de toi._ »

Hmm… Je suis bien incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas de loisirs. Père et frère ont toujours veiller à ce je sois une sorcière exemplaire.

« _Ce n'est pas grave,_ dit-elle en réponse à mon silence, _avec moi, tu auras des choses à raconter_.

 _Super_ ».

Je lui adresse un sourire sincère. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une amie. Je suis contente.

On s'installe à une table isolée. J'observe les lieux. Peu d'étudiants sont présents, les examens sont encore loin. Il y a plusieurs sections et une seule est séparée par un cordon.

« _C'est la réserve. C'est là où on trouve les livres de magie noire,_ dit Amber en suivant en mon regard, _il faut une autorisation d'un professeur pour pouvoir consulter ces ouvrages. C'est dur à obtenir._ »

Sauf si on excelle dans l'imperium et le sort d'oubliette, pensais-je. Toutefois père m'a défendu d'utiliser ces sorts sauf en cas d'absolu nécessité. Peut-être aurais-je mes chances cette nuit…

Je contresigne le formulaire en continuant à fixer la réserve. Il doit y avoir des sorts intéressants et, peut-être des indications sur les reliques que le maître recherche.

« _Pressé d'aller à AZKABAN pour magie noir_ , me souffle BLACK sous le rire de POTTER. »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir celui-là.

J'ignore Sirius BLACK et fixe James POTTER du regard. Je repense à ce qu'il a fait à Severus ROGUE. Il me dégoute. Je déteste les humiliations publiques.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà choisi mes cobayes_ », répondis-je avec un sourire de pétasse.

Amber attrape le bras de BLACK. Elle semble très tactile mais ce dernier se dégage.

« _Vous savez les garçons,_ dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, _la technique de j'embête la copine pour susciter la jalousie de votre cible, c'est très primaire._ »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Ils semblent déstabilisés l'espace d'un instant.

« _On n'en a rien à faire des Serpentards,_ rétorque James POTTER.

 _A d'autres chéri,_ répond-t-elle, _en attendant tu passes plus de temps avec à titiller de vraies femmes que ta précieuse fille de moldue. Ce n'est pas grave mon chou. Personne ne peut lutter contre l'appel du sang._

 _Elles sont tarées,_ reprend James POTTER _, allons-nous-en, la bibliothèque va fermer »._

Je suis stupéfaite. Amber me sourit. J'ignore si elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle vient de dire mais les deux compères ont laissé tomber. Sacrée technique.

« _Ils sont beaux, surtout BLACK,_ me glisse-t-elle en fixant son fessier, _dommage qu'ils soient aussi bêtes._ »

Mouai… si on veut.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle veut changer de groupe… De toute façon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, c'est une grande fille. Espérons que la requête soit acceptée !

On rentre vers la salle commune des Serpentards, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« _Pourquoi t'étais là-bas ?_ dit furieusement Rabastan LESTRANGES à Severus ROGUE.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demande Amber.

 _On l'a surpris devant la salle commune des Gryffondors,_ répond William NOTT. »

Cela risque de dégénérer.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Rabastan.

« _Calmez-vous. C'est évident. Il voulait se venger, voilà tout_ », dis-je.

Personne n'ose me contredire. Je suis une SELWYN après tout.

« _N'auriez-vous pas fait de même ?_ »

Rabastan hoche la tête. William ne semble pas convaincu mais il se tait.

« _N'est-ce pas Severus ?_ »

Severus ROGUE me jette un léger regard interrogateur avant de confirmer.

« _Très bien, mais qu'il arrête de faire perdre des points à notre maison_ , finit par dire William NOTT.

 _Roh, il les rattrapera en cours de Potion, tu le sais très bien._ »

Le groupe se disperse. Severus me glisse un « _merci_ » presque imperceptible. Il a l'air malheureux. Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment chez les Gryffondors, ça ne regarde que lui.

Je m'installe près de la cheminée, un livre à la main et attends que les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs. Amber monte la première. MULCIBER et AVERY montent les derniers.

Il doit être aux alentours de 23 heures. Je sors à pas de loup de la salle commune. Les couloirs sont sombres. Je ne prends pas le risque de lancer un lumos, il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer.

J'arrive à la bibliothèque sans embrouille. Après tout le cracmol ne peut pas surveiller l'ensemble du château tout seul. La porte est fermée. Est-ce que le sortilège de déverrouillage va suffire ?

« _Alohomora_ ».

La porte s'entrouvre.

Je pénètre dans la bibliothèque en prenant soin de refermé la porte. Celle-ci est éclairée par la faible lueur du clair de lune au travers des fenêtres.

Je m'approche à tatillon de la réserve.

Livre des sorts, livre des potions, des grandes noirceurs de la magie, cracheurs de feu célèbres… Il y a pas mal de livres intéressants. Je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Je m'apprête à saisir le livre des sorts quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« _Bouh !_ »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Amber SNYDE.

« _Je t'ai fait peur ?_ me souffle-t-elle.

 _Un peu._

 _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?_

 _Comme ça_ , dit-elle. »

Bizarrement, elle a le même parfum que Sirius BLACK. Aurait-elle une aventure avec ? Je fronce les sourcils.

« _Tu peux me faire confiance_ », me dit-elle.

Elle est comme moi. Une sang-pur future femme de Mangemort. Je peux lui expliquer, elle devrait comprendre.

Pourtant, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je me contente de fixer ses yeux violets en humant cette odeur que j'aime tant. C'est bizarre, elle ne sentait pas comme ça tout à l'heure. Elle doit vraiment avoir eut une aventure avec lui. Pourtant, elle est montée se coucher tôt. Y aurait-il un passage secret dans le dortoir des filles ?

« _Il faut que je progresse vite… »_

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

 _« Si je m'illustre, je n'aurai pas à être mariée de force_ ».

Elle semble peinée. Sa main s'approche de ma joue et la caresse. Je frissonne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de lui faire confiance.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens l'homme ?_ » dis-je.

Elle grimace et dit.

« _Je vois quelqu'un._

 _BLACK ?_ »

Elle fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir. Je poursuis.

« _Tu as le même parfum que lui._

 _Ah… non, ce n'est pas lui._ »

Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Un miaulement se fait entendre. Mince, le familier du cracmol est dans le coin. Je veux m'enfuir mais elle me maintient contre elle et nous recouvre d'une cape… Une cape d'invisibilité. Prodigieux.

« _Cherche ma belle, cherche »,_ dit le cracmol.

Je reste plusieurs minutes dans les bras de SNYDE. Le cracmol passe juste à côté de nous.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Je me sens bien… Cela me rappelle quand mère me prenait dans ses bras.

RUSARD peste. Il ne parvient pas à nous trouver. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables, il part en maugréant.

Je me détache d'Amber et fixe ses yeux. Ils ne sont plus violets. Ils sont devenus gris… Que… du polynectar !

« _Enfoiré !_ »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – La descente aux enfers**

Je ne suis pas restée pour vérifier l'identité de la personne qui était avec moi dans la réserve. Je l'ai giflé et je suis partie en trombe. RUSARD a failli me pincer d'ailleurs mais j'ai dissimulé mon odeur pour éviter que son familier ne me repère. Saleté de chat !

Du coup, je me retrouve cachée dans une salle du 4ème étage depuis 15 bonnes minutes. J'attends impatiemment que les escaliers daignent changer de sens… c'est fou d'être aussi capricieux.

Désormais, il y a quelqu'un dans Poudlard qui sait que la grande SELWYN est juste une sorcière pitoyable… J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un Serpentard. Je vais perdre toute crédibilité si un Serpentard l'apprend. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de me confier ? Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi naïve ?

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Mince ! Y a-t-il vraiment personne qui ne dorme dans cette école ?

Je me cache tant bien que mal dans un minuscule placard en compagnie de bocaux pleins de formols et de bestioles inidentifiables. Ça empeste ! La soirée ne peut pas être pire.

Plusieurs personnes entrent dans la pièce. Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas le cracmol et son abominable chat. Non, les bruits de pas sont lourds alors que Argus RUSARD est plutôt rachitique.

Ils font un bruit d'enfer. J'espère que ça ne va pas alerter le surveillant. S'ils se font prendre, je risque de me faire prendre.

« _Tu as sa baguette ?_ dit une voix masculine familière.

 _Ouai._ »

J'ai un très mauvais présentiment. J'hésite à regarder. Après tout, ce qu'ils font ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, la curiosité l'emporte. Qu'est-ce que des élèves peuvent bien faire à cette heure-ci dans une salle déserte ?

J'entrebâille la porte du placard. J'aperçois tout d'abord deux formes, deux sorciers aux couleurs verts et argents. Les deux sont grands et costauds. Je ne parviens pas à distinguer leur identité. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bon, quitte à se faire prendre, autant savoir. J'entrouvre un peu plus la porte en bois.

Il s'agit de MULCIBER et d'AVERY. Super, les deux tordus en puissance. Une troisième personne est allongée sur le sol. Il s'agit d'une femme. Son corps est inerte et sa chevelure est étalée sur le sol. On dirait la Gryffondor, MACDONALD quelque chose… la proie de MULCIBER. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là avec elle ?

Elle est en nuisette rose soie, transparente. Je distingue ses formes à travers le mince tissu. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont enlevés pendant son sommeil ?

« _Réveille là, ça sera excitant._ »

AVERY bande la bouche de la jeune femme avant de lui donner une claque.

Outch ! Il n'y ait pas allé de main morte.

La Gryffondor se réveille et met quelques secondes à émerger. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Peut-être lui ont-ils jeter un sort ? Toutefois, de ma place, je sens la peur dans ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de voir les poils de ses bras s'hérisser.

« _Sale sang-de-bourbe, tu vas enfin savoir ce que c'est quand un vrai sorcier met les mains sur toi._ »

Il déchire sa nuisette.

Elle est quasiment nue. Il reste que sa culotte transparente. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? C'est un sang pur. Il ne va tout de même pas se salir avec une fille de moldue ?

MULCIBER attrape une baguette qui n'est pas la sienne, sûrement celle de la jeune fille. Il la fait glisser le long de la culotte de la sorcière, l'humiliation suprême.

« _Ça t'excite hein ? sale sang de bourbe ! Tu voudrais que je te pénètre ? n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Une larme perle sur le coin de l'œil de la Gryffondor. Je ressens d'ici sa détresse et son dégoût.

Trop c'est trop ! Sang de bourbe ou pas, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

Je sors du placard et hurle.

« _Everte Statum !_ »

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvent projetés à plusieurs mètres. La tête d'AVERY cogne violemment contre un mur.

Je me jette sur la Gryffondor afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle retombe aussitôt.

« _Mobilicorpus_!»

Cette fois j'arrive à la relever et lui enfile ma cape verte et argent. Cependant, j'ai mis trop de temps. Les deux tordus ne sont plus sonnés.

« _Comment oses-tu m'interrompre femme ?_ me crie MULCIBER.

 _Fais attention à toi MULCIBER,_ dis-je en pointant à nouveau ma baguette sur lui, _je suis une SELWYN. Apprend où se trouve ta place._ »

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce courage mais c'est hors de question de le laisser gagner. AVERY tente de le calmer mais MULCIBER redresse sa baguette. Je ne lui laisse pas le loisir de jeter un sort et hurle :

« _Sectumsempra !_ »

De profondes entailles apparaissent sur sa peau. Il hurle à mort. Des larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues. AVERY tente de l'aider. Il ne peut rien pour lui, il s'agit de magie noire, tradition familiale.

Ce bruit va rameuter le cracmol. Tant pis !

La rage est vraiment un excellent catalyseur chez moi. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire aussi mal avec ce sort. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai été fière.

Je laisse la Gryffondor s'appuyer sur mon bras et sors de la pièce. Celle-ci pleure. Tristesse, rage et honte, le combo gagnant.

J'en ai assez fait pour elle. En plus c'est une sang-de-bourbe… Je devrai la laisser dans le couloir et déguerpir vers la salle commune… mais je ne veux pas avoir ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire sur la conscience si jamais ils la rattrapent.

Je la raccompagne vers la maison des Gryffondors. Si père apprend ce que j'ai fait, il va me tuer… c'est certain. J'ai intérêt à trouver ces fichues reliques _illico presto_.

J'entends les deux Serpentards se faire prendre par RUSARD. Vont-ils me dénoncer ?

Je hâte le pas en tirant la Gryffondor par le bras.

« _MACDONALD, c'est bien ça ?_

 _Ma… Mary MACDONALD…_ , me répond t elle en gémissant.

 _Il faut que tu me guides. Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre salle commune. Tu peux faire ça ?_

 _Oui…_ »

Je la sens soulagée. Elle devait avoir peur que je l'abandonne.

De loin, j'entends MULCIBER hurler à RUSARD de ne pas le toucher avec ses mains de cracmol. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas de toucher la Gryffondor… Pitoyable ! C'est bien beau d'avoir des principes, c'est mieux à temps plein !

On arrive enfin devant la Grosse dame. Lily EVANS et les 4 enquiquineurs sont là. Et moi qui pensais que ma soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »_ s'écrit Lily EVANS.

Super, une accusation sans fondement. Les sang-de-bourbe sont vraiment des créatures dénuées d'intelligence.

 _« Ce…ce n'est… pas elle…. ,_ gémit la Gryffondor péniblement, _elle … elle…. m'a….sau…._

 _C'est la seule et unique fois, enfant de moldu,_ dis-je. »

Pas question qu'elle pense qu'on est amie ou que je vais devenir pro-moldu comme le vieux sénile a la tête de l'école. Elle baisse les yeux. Non mais oh ! Je suis une SELWYN. Ce n'est pas parce que je les ai empêchés de se souiller mutuellement que je vais devenir amie avec une sang-de-bourbe.

Remus LUPIN prend Mary MACDONALD dans ses bras et la berce pour la calmer. James POTTER me regarde furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ?

Il s'apprête à balancer quelque chose quand soudain, un miaulement se fait entendre au loin. RUSARD arrive ! A défaut de me balancer et de faire perdre des points à Serpentard, MULCIBER et AVERY ont dû dire que la Gryffondor était elle aussi dehors.

Peter PETTRIGROW s'empresse de passer la porte du dortoir, le courage à l'état pur. Et c'est ça un Gryffondor ? Ils vont tous le suivre et je vais me faire chopper…

Pourtant, MACDONALD m'attrape la main et me tire vers la salle commune rouge et or sous les offusquements de BLACK et POTTER.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ demande James POTTER.

 _C'est une Serpentard,_ ajoute Sirius BLACK.

 _Elle m'a sauvé,_ finit-elle par dire d'une traite, _Lily s'il-te-plait. »_

La rouquine hoche la tête.

« _Il va fouiller le dortoir,_ reprend Sirius BLACK. _Laissons-là dehors. On ne peut pas la cacher sous un lit !_

 _Ta cape POTTER !_ dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Mais Lily… c'est une Serpentard,_ bafouille James POTTER.

 _Pas ce soir. Prête-lui ta cape !_ »

Sa voix est sans appel. A contre cœur, James POTTER me tend une cape… la fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Alors elle appartient donc à POTTER… Je la revêts pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Lily EVANS me demande de la suivre jusqu'au appartements des préfets en chefs. Je ne discute pas. Je ne tiens pas à me faire virer de l'école. Le maître ne serait pas très content. En sortant de la salle commune, on croise RUSARD.

Elle prétexte une ronde et il la laisse passer comme si de rien n'était. C'est fort pratique d'être préfet en chef !

Elle me conduit en silence jusqu'au dortoir des préfets en chefs.

J'enlève la cape et la lui rends.

« _Reste cette nuit, il est déjà tard._ »

Je hoche la tête.

« _Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._ »

Si jamais ça se sait, je suis morte. D'ailleurs, si jamais quoi que ce soit de cette fichue nuit se sait, c'est la fin.

Je m'allonge dans le lit.

« _Merci SELWYN… Merci pour Mary_ ».

Je ne réponds pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me lève en sueur. J'ai encore fait ce fichu cauchemar… Comme si la soirée n'avait pas été assez un calvaire.

Lily EVANS me fixe… Pendant la nuit, mon pull a glissé et dévoilé mon épaule droite. Mon épaule est parsemée de cicatrices, les séquelles des punitions. Elle n'ose pas parler. Je suppose que les moldus ne sont pas adeptes de l'éducation stricte…

Je cache mon épaule.

« _J'ai besoin d'une douche._ »

Elle continue de me fixer. Je n'aime pas ça. Je refuse qu'elle ressente de la pitié envers moi. Prenant mon ton le plus condescendant, je lui dis :

« _Privilège de la noblesse. Vous autres les enfants de moldu vous ne pouvez comprendre les fondements de l'éducation. Sur ce, EVANS, je retourne dans ma salle commune prendre une douche »._

Elle semble choquée mais ne relève pas.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, Severus ROGUE m'interpelle. Il est assis et gribouille sur son livre de potion.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _Je sais ce qui s'est passé, me répond-t-il._ »

Je trésaille. Je suis fichue. Il le remarque.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne diront rien. Ils n'assument pas de se faire battre par une fille._

 _Le cracmol n'a pas vu les blessures ?_

 _Non, mais j'ai dû les soigner. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Comment as-tu fait ?_ »

Je ne réponds pas.

« _Je ne dirai rien non plus si tu partages le sort avec moi_ ».

Je lui souris et prend la plume. Je gribouille « _Sectumsempra !_ » sur son livre. J'ai hâte de voir la prochaine fois que James POTTER ou Sirius BLACK s'en prendront à Severus ROGUE.

NDA : J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse. Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – La punition**

« _Tu viens ?_ »

La voix fluette d'Amber me sort de mes pensées. Elle porte un pull gris et une jupe sombre assez courte. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester jambes nues par ce froid. S'il existe un sort, je ne le connais pas.

Je me lève de la table à manger sous le regard noir de MULCIBER et la rejoins.

« _Je crois bien que tu as une touche_ », me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

L'image adéquate est plutôt celle d'une cible dans le dos. Si elle savait…

Elle sent bon. Une odeur de camélia. Comment ai-je pu être sotte au point de penser que la personne de la nuit dernière pouvait être-elle ?

Elle me traîne avec elle dans le parc vers les abords de la forêt interdite. On a cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La neige recouvre la totalité du parc. C'est beau.

« _Il pourrait être un bon choix pour le bal._

 _Qui ?_

 _Dayton ?_ »

Mulciber ? Plutôt me prendre un doloris. Ce type est tordu.

« _Non merci_ ».

Elle hausse les épaules. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je dois m'intéresser à elle.

« _Et toi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?_ »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est vraiment très belle.

« _Est-ce que tu promets de ne rien dire ?_

 _Oui._ »

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à qui le raconter. Chez nous, les sang-purs, la parole est sacrée.

« _Sirius BLACK_ ».

Ceci explique cela.

« _Sa mère m'a chargé de le ramener dans le droit chem…_ »

Elle s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés. Devant nous, ledit Sirius BLACK est en train d'embrasser une très jolie fille aux cheveux blonds.

« _Je te souhaite bien du courage…_ » dis-je en remarquant qu'il s'agit d'une fille de moldu.

En effet, la jeune femme tient un appareil photo dans ses mains. Il n'est pas d'une marque sorcier et ne scintille pas.

« _C'est une … une passade_ , me souffle-t-elle. _Nos parents nous ont fiancé. Depuis l'annonce du bal, il traine dans les sous-sols, vers notre salle commune. Je pense qu'il regrette d'avoir fui la grande demeure des Black._ »

Ou il cherche juste à embêter Severus ROGUE, mais je me garde de lui dire.

Je remarque que James POTTER a une légère coupure à la joue droite et regarde furieusement Severus ROGUE. Aurait-il tenté de lui jeter le sortilège de Sectumsempra ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas une réussite. En même temps, ça ne se lance pas comme ça. Il faut du travail.

Le professeur arrive en boitant. Il s'agit de Silvanus BRULOPOT. C'est un sorcier à l'allure sympathique qui porte un certain nombre de prothèses en bois. Le maître a déjà essayé de le recruter, en vain. Je doute qu'il survive encore longtemps, personne ne refuse quoi que ce soit au maître.

« _Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les crabes de feu._ »

Erk ! Je n'aime pas ces créatures. Je les trouve vicieuses. Elles sont de petites tailles avec une foule de pierres précieuses sur leurs carapaces.

Les spécimens qu'il nous présentent ont une peau qui oscille entre le grisâtre et le verdâtre.

« _Lorsqu'on les attaque, elles projettent contre leur agresseur des flammes. Faites très attention en les manipulant._ »

Il nous distribue des espèces de billes molles et puantes. On se mets tous par groupe de deux sauf Severus ROGUE, qui se retrouve tout seul.

« _Essayez de les nourrir._ »

Amber saisi les billes et s'approche de « _notre_ » crabe. La créature bouge rapidement de gauche à droite.

Je connais _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ par cœur. Je sais qu'il faut se méfier de son postérieur, c'est par là que sortent les flammes.

« _Tu as vu les diamants sur sa carapace ?_ me demande-t-elle.

 _N'y touches pas._

 _T'inquiète._ »

Elle tend une bille au crabe qui la dévore méticuleusement. C'est vraiment sadique comme créature.

Amber tourne sa tête vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir sa baguette. Qu'est-ce-que…

Son attention se reporte sur la jolie fille que Sirius BLACK embrassait plutôt. Elle murmure quelque chose d'inaudible. Un jet de couleur rouge sort de sa baguette et touche la bestiole dont s'occupe Severus ROGUE.

Le crabe de feu du sang-mêlé fait alors un bond et crache du feu sur la chevelure de la partenaire de BLACK. Un hurlement strident se fait entendre et l'appareil photo tombe et se casse. Elle a vraiment bien calculé son coup.

Le professeur BRULOPOT réagit rapidement et éteint le feu mais c'est trop tard… Il ne reste plus grand-chose de la belle chevelure or de la jeune femme.

« _Mes cheveux ! Mes beaux cheveux !_ » hurle la jeune femme en pleurant.

EVANS la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle porte le poids du monde sur ces épaules celle-là.

C'est mesquin de la part d'Amber. Tout le monde va accuser Severus ROGUE… En plus, il était le seul sans partenaire.

« _Monsieur ROGUE, vous êtes collé._

 _Mais ce n'est pas moi…_ »

Sirius BLACK et James POTTER chuchotent quelque chose. A mon avis, la punition de Severus ne leur suffit pas. Ils vont s'en prendre à lui.

Je pourrai dénoncer Amber SNYDE là, tout de suite, mais je me tais. J'ai honte. Sa famille a beaucoup de liens, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de me la mettre à dos. Je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste ce sentiment d'injustice.

La jeune femme pleure encore sous le regard victorieux de ma partenaire.

« _Celle-là, elle n'ira pas au bal_ », me susurre Amber.

Alors c'était ça le but. C'est mesquin, bas et déloyal. Si elle veut tellement être avec l'enquiquineur de chez Gryffondor, elle n'a qu'à le séduire. La sang-de-bourbe n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Je fixe les différentes pièces de l'appareil photo sur l'herbe recouverte de neige. Ce n'est pas résistant les appareils moldus.

« _En plus c'est le sale sang-mêlé qui a pris_ », ajoute-t-elle.

Elle est vicieuse quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un, un peu comme les crabes de feu. J'ai bien fait d'entamer une relation amicale avec elle.

« _J'en ai marre de la petite gueguerre Gryffondor/Serpentard,_ dit le professeur BRULOPOT, _vous êtes presque en dernière année. Quand allez-vous grandir ?! Ces magnifiques créatures n'ont pas à subir vos problèmes d'égo._ »

Son regard se pose tour à tour sur l'ensemble de la classe. Il fait de grands gestes avec la prothèse à son bras et déclare « _Des groupes mixtes, je ne veux plus vous voir coller à vos maisons_ ».

En moins d'une seconde, Amber se jete sur BLACK malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Remus LUPIN eu la conscience (ou l'inconscience) de se précipiter vers Severus ROGUE. Cela aurait été le brun à lunette, je n'aurai pas donné cher du sang-mêlé au nez crochu. Bientôt, il ne resta que moi.

« _Alors trop impopulaire pour se trouver un partenaire ? »,_ me glissa James POTTER.

C'est bien un Gryffondor celui-là. Profitez que je sois seule pour m'attaquer…

 _« Même Servilo à trouver quelqu'un_ , ajouta Sirius BLACK.

 _Il me semble que vous avez des partenaires, non ? alors pas la peine de vous préoccupez de ma situation,_ répondis-je agacée. »

Contente de ma réplique, Amber m'adresse un clin d'œil en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« _Siiiiiiiiriiius,_ minaude-t-elle, _Katelyn a raison, tu devrais t'occuper de mo… de notre crabe de feu_

 _Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'une Serpentard,_ dit-il.

 _Ce n'est pas une Serpentard, c'est ta fiancée,_ répondis-je, _à moins que tu ne suives la voie des Mangemorts qui consiste à soumettre sa moitié._

 _Quoi ? Patmol, c'est quoi cette histoire de fiancée ?_ Demande James POTTER en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

 _Elle est folle Cornedrue. »_

C'est quoi ces surnoms ridicules ?

 _« On va se marier,_ ajoute Amber sans prendre en compte les propos de BLACK. _Cela a été convenu cet été._

 _C'est hors de question SNYDE, autant embrasser un troll._

 _Tu en embrassais un plutôt_ , souligne-t-elle en visant la pauvre Gryffondor à l'infirmerie.

 _Ne t'avise pas de mal parler de…_ »

Une voix sévère retentie à travers l'amplificateur de voix. On dirait la directrice de Gryffondor.

« _Monsieur MULCIBER, Monsieur AVERY, Monsieur POTTER, Mademoiselle EVANS, Mademoiselle MACDONALD, Monsieur LUPIN, Monsieur PETTIGROW, Monsieur ROGUE et Mademoiselle SELWYN, vous êtes convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur_ ».

J'ai un mauvais présentiment.

« _C'est de ta faute SELWYN_ , grogne MULCIBER

 _Et puis quoi encore ?_ ».

On arrive dans le bureau de DUMBLEDORE. C'est une pièce un peu étroite avec pleins de portraits. Un chaudron de friandises traine au milieu devant le bureau. Définitivement, ce directeur adorateur des moldus a un grain. Il est assis derrière son bureau. Son visage est froid.

« _Hier soir, vous étiez tous les neuf hors de vos dortoirs respectifs. L'un d'entre vous a utiliser de la magie noire en grosse quantité. Un sort assez similaire à celui de l'attentat de la semaine passée. Ce matin, ce même sort a été utilisé. J'attends des explications._ »

Je vais me faire renvoyer… Visiblement, il y a des capteurs de magie au sein de l'école.

MACDONALD tremble. Elle a peur des deux tordus. Ces derniers restent stoïques.

« _C'est forcément un Serpentard. Il n'y a qu'eux pour utiliser la magie noire !_ s'exclame Peter PETTIGROW.

 _C'est une jolie éraflure que vous avez là Monsieur POTTER,_ remarque le professeur DUMBLEDORE.

 _C'est Servilo, ce matin, Monsieur …_

 _Où avez-vous appris ce sort Monsieur ROGUE ?_

 _Je l'ai inventé, il y a un petit moment._ »

Alors là je suis scotchée. Je ne m'attendais pas du sang-mêlé à ce qu'il se montre aussi loyal. Il me protège alors que je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour lui tout-à-l 'heure.

« _C'était vous hier soir ?_ »

Je ne le laisse pas répondre. Il ne prendra pas pour moi. Je vais assumer mes bêtises.

« _C'était moi Monsie…_

 _Ne la virez pas,_ me coupe MACDONALD en se positionnant devant moi, _elle m'a protégée._ »

Elle se met à pleurer.

« _MULCIBER et AVERY ont attaqué Mary_ , dit Lily. _Ils ont essayé de la …_

 _La sang-de-bourbe ment,_ interrompt MULCIBER. _Jamais, je ne toucherai à ça !_ dit-il avec dégoût en désignant Mary.

 _Silence !_ »

Le ton de DUMBLEDORE est sec. A ce moment précis, il n'a rien du sorcier malicieux que j'ai rencontré le premier jour. La pièce semble glacée. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le vieux fou puisse inspirer de la crainte.

AVERY tressaille. Il avoue tout :

« _On voulait juste faire une mauvaise blague à MACDONALD. On n'allait pas aller au bout. SELWYN a jeté le sort à Dayton._

 _C'est un crime très grave. Mademoiselle MACDONALD, vous êtes en droit de les traduire devant le ministère de la justice. »_

Il marque un temps.

 _« Mais, si vous faites cela, une enquête sera menée. Mademoiselle SELWYN et Monsieur ROGUE seront eux aussi inculpés. Il est interdit d'utiliser de la magie noire. »_

Il la manipule, c'est évident, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ?

 _« Elle m'a sauvé Monsieur, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de problèmes._

 _Très bien. 250 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous Messieurs AVERY et MULCIBER. Vous êtes collés tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vos parents en seront informés. Maintenant, sortez._ »

Ils s'en tirent plutôt bien. Les deux Serpentards sortent soulagés. C'est dégueulasse.

« _30 points en moins à chacun d'entre vous autres. Vous étiez en dehors des dortoirs pendant le couvre-feu._

 _Mais professeur…_

 _Pas de mais Mademoiselle EVANS !_ »

Il se gratte la barbe et se tourne vers Severus.

« _Est-ce vraiment un sort de votre invention ?_

 _Oui_ , dit-il ».

Loyal jusqu'au bout. Je suis vraiment surprise.

« _50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez filer Messieurs ROGUE, POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK et PETTIGROW._ »

Ils sortent tous sans demander leurs restes.

« _Mademoiselle MACDONALD, je vous le demande à nouveau. Est-ce que vous souhaitez porter plainte contre Messieurs MULCIBER et AVERY ?_

 _Non monsieur._

 _Vous dormirez dans les dortoirs des préfets en chefs avec Mademoiselle EVANS jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _Merci monsieur._ »

Il se tourne alors vers moi.

« _Quant à Mademoiselle SELWYN, ce que vous avez fait est mal. Vous auriez pu tuer votre camarade. 100 points en moins pour Serpentard. »_

Il marque un temps.

 _« Toutefois, je dois reconnaître que peu de sorciers sont aptes à jeter des sorts aussi complexes. »_

Il réfléchit en se grattant la barbe.

 _« J'accorde 350 points à Serpentard pour votre compassion._ »

Je soupir de soulagement. Je m'attendais à être renvoyée.

« _Ce n'est pas finit. Vous et Mademoiselle EVANS êtes punie._

 _Mais monsieur !_ s'exclame Lily.

 _Vous êtes Préfète en chef Mademoiselle EVANS, vous auriez dû m'informer de ce qui s'est passé._ »

La rouquine baisse honteusement la tête.

« _Je vais vous donner une autorisation pour consulter la réserve. Vous devrez étudier les sortilèges antiques de protection et me rendre 4 parchemins sur le sortilège qu'il aurait été opportun d'utiliser. Que cela vous serve de leçon._ »

Quatre parchemins ? La barbe !

« _Mademoiselle MACDONALD, vous aurez également accès à la réserve, mais vous n'aurez pas de parchemin à me rendre. Je pense que ça sera très instructeur._ »

Effectivement, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'apprendre à se défendre.

« _En attendant, Mademoiselle EVANS, accompagnez Mademoiselle MACDONALD à l'infirmerie que Pompom l'examine._ »

Elles s'en vont, me laissant seule face au vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Sa longue barbe argentée semble briller. Je n'ose le regarder et fixe le chaudron de friandises.

 _« Personnellement, je préfère les sorbets au citron, mais prenez._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un sorbet au citron ?_ ».

Son visage s'est radouci.

« _Une friandise glacée moldu. Il y en a à tous les réveillons. C'est les meilleurs._ »

Et ça, c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

« _Il faut énormément de courage pour tourner le dos aux autres sang-purs et faire ce qui est juste, j'en suis conscient._ »

Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? Je fixe ses yeux bleus. Ils sont profonds. Son regard semble sincère. Il a quelque chose de doux, presque paternaliste.

« _C'est pourquoi je vais rejeter votre requête._ »

Ma requête ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

« _Je pense que Monsieur BLACK et vous, vous vous ressemblez énormément. Il aura une bonne influence sur vous._ »

Il se fiche de moi ? Je n'ai pas trahi mon sang, moi !

Quoi que, en y repensant, je suis venue en aide à une fille de moldu…. Mon dieu, j'ai trahi mes origines !? je ne vaux pas mieux que BLACK. Honte à moi. Je me dégoute.

Plus jamais au grand jamais je n'aiderai qui que ce soit.


End file.
